Adrasteia Athene
Background Born along the border of Lastwall and Ustalav the daughter of Captain Adamar Athene was born for greatness yet destined for tragedy. Upon her 5th birthday in amongst the winter seasons, in a nigh unheard of breach of their borders her home was swarmed by the result of a rampant plague of undeath slaying all she ever knew and desecrating her family's estate. Her salvation was twofold first brought by the martyrdom of her father allowing her the time to run and second in the band of knights sent too late in response to the incursion, as the sole survivor and orphan of their late Watch Captain she was taken as a ward of Lastwall and enrolled within the Crusader's Academy. As one of the youngest initiate crusaders in the history of Lastwall her training was slow at first as she fell behind her peers both physically and mentally with her only strength being the firey passion she held and determination to continue, often due to her preferential treatment she was recommended for transfer to the other branches of Lastwall's forces and yet she declined whenever presented with such. Over thirteen years of determination and training she became more then any of her early mentors had ever expected and was rewarded with a full citizenship of the Land and a place among it's great knights. Description The radiant beauty of Adrasteia is deceitful to many who see her outside of her armor such is that of a woman who has never seen a day of battle in her life, while beneath this pristine visage lies the fit body of a practiced warrior. Adorned in her silver and gold fullplate she is almost unmistakable as the straps adhere to her curves showing a still gorgeous form. Feats * Assisted in the cleansing of the Vidus Estate * Aided in the defence of Vigil's banquet halls during an Undead invasion. * Cleansed a prison complex of all undead horrors and avoided becoming the protagonist of a hentai. * Missions Survived: 4 Information Level: 12 HP: -71/110 BAB: +8 Skill Points: 34 Speed: 20ft Initiative: +1 Hero Points: 0/3 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Darkvision (60ft), Skilled Traits: Rescued, Blessed Touch, Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Abyssal Ability Scores (Currently 0 Stacks of Juggernaut) Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Paladin: '''Detect Undead, Smite Evil 2/Day, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands 10/Day , Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Ghost Touch Aura, Channel Energy '''Cleric: Aura (Lawful Good), Domains (Good, Nobility) Channel Energy (Wrath) 7d6 10/Day, Touch of Good 7/day, Inspiring Word 7/day, Channel Angelfire, Versatile Healing Channel, Soul Warden: '''Channel Damage (Wrath) 7d6 10/Day, Focus Item (Bastard Sword), Corpse Whisperer, Channel Casting (Decompose Corpse, Detect Undead, Hide from Undead, Sanctify Corpse), Feats: Extra Channel, Channel Surge, Selective Channeling, Power Attack, Furious Focus, Channeled Revival, Quick Channel, Divine Obedience, '''Equipment Armor Weapons Healing General Goods*: Whetstone, Rations (7 days), 5 Candles, 50ft Silk Rope, Silver Holy Symbol, Courtier's Outfit Magic Items: Belt of Physical Might +4, Headband of Mental Prowess +2, Cloak of Resistance +4, Cracked Dusty Rose Ioun Stone, Scabbard of Vigor, Bracers of the Merciful Knight. Containers: Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch, Scabbard, Backpack Currency: 1000gp 100sp 100cp Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Cleric Spells Level 0 * Mending * Spark * Resistance Level 1 * Divine Favor x2 * Bless * Shield of Faith x2 * (Domain) Protection from Evil Level 2 * Weapon of Awe x3 * Consecrate * (Domain) Align Weapon (Good) Level 3 * Deadly Juggernaut x3 * Dispel Magic * (Domain) Magic Circle Against Evil Level 4 * Restoration x2 * (Domain) Holy Smite Level 5 * Breath of Life * (Domain) Dispel Evil Paladin Spells Level 1 * Heroes Defiance x3 Category:NPC Category:Follower Category:Shadow of the Hungry Mountains Category:Griffin Category:Female